GP4 2009 Offline Championship
The 2009 GP4 Offline Championship was the fourth official season of the championship. It was contested on Grand Prix 4 using the F1 2009 mod. The league was hosted by Jyri Määttä a.k.a jyrr123. The championship was won by Miklós Gál becoming the first Hungarian to win the title and the first non McLaren driver to win it as well. Signed Teams and Drivers The following teams and drivers competed in the 2009 Grand Prix 4 Offline Championship. *From 2009 onwards, all the driver are allowed to choose their own number to race with. *Azrul Zafri suffered a leg injury in a Lap 1 Accident in Bahrain. His replacement for the Spanish GP was GP2 driver, Christian Garcia. *In Monaco, Finlay Strachan suffered an injury. His replacement for the race was GP2 driver, Robert Ionescu. *Victor Ibobo missed the Canadian GP because of an "injury" suffered after the Monaco GP, because he finished that race. GP2 Driver Armar Cah replaced him. *After the German GP Azrul Zafri retired from the GP4 OC. He was replaced by Toro Rosso driver Roland Mótyán. His first race for the new team was his home race! *This meant that Toro Rosso also had to look for a replacement. They decided to give Armar Cah the seat. Cah already replaced Ibobo for the Canadian GP. *After the Italian GP Toyota's Paige Knight suffered an injury during IndyCar testings. Her replacement is another woman: Sasha Banks from GP2. She is going to race in Singapore, Japan and Abu Dhabi. In Brazil Paige Knight returns for her final GP4 OC race. Pre-Season Testing Results Season Calendar *The Canadian Grand Prix was originally dropped from the Calendar. But after the drivers made clear they want to race in Canada the race was re-added. *The French Grand Prix has been scrapped from GP4 OC 2009 because the racer promoter French motorsports's domestic governing body does not believe it is possible to run the event profitably. *Abu Dhabi GP has been added to 2009 GP4 OC calendar, which originally would be the final round of the season. The circuit will be a unique 'hybrid' street and permenent road course with mix of quick bends, angular street track corners, and typical Hermann Tilke long-straight-into-hairpain combos. *From these news, the season has 18 rounds from Australia to Brazilian GP. *European Grand Prix will be held at Valencia Street Circuit, after the cancellation of the venue last season. *The Japanese Grand Prix will return from Fuji to Suzuka in the GP4 OC 2009 calendar *The Race in Abu Dhabi was Red Flagged after a problem. Full Points have been awarded. Rules *Usage of Kinetic Energy Recovery Systems (KERS) has been introduced in this season, presenting some of the biggest changes in Grand Prix 4 Offline Championship regulations for several seasons. *There were further changes to try to improve the on-track spectacle with the return of slick tyres. *The penalty system got improved for 2009. Results *Original Winner Alex Southgate was penalised and demoted to 3rd for a collision with Joseph Willows Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishers using the following structure: *''Italic means the drivers who sets the fastest lap in the race. *'Bold '''means the drivers who took pole position in the race. Constructors' Championship Category:Formula One seasons